Identity
by Replica Velocity a.k.a. X5 714
Summary: Discontiued. See rewrite
1. Default Chapter

Okay I don't own Dark Angel, wish I did but I don't. This story is about Rae/X5478 a character of my own. It will have Max/Logan, Rae/Alec. This fic begin in 2009.Firstpart mainly Rae's view future chapters will include all characters point of view  
  
Identity  
  
Chapter One.  
  
Manticore, Gillette, Wyoming 2009.  
  
X5-unit 332960073478 felt a slight thump on the ground as she landed on the other side of the fence. The young nine-year-old girl looked briefly over the fence . For so long Rae had wondered what was on the other side, wondered what the world was like. But this was not how she had wanted to find out. Colonel Lydecker had shot Eva just for defending Max. The very person all of her brother and sisters had trusted. And now Rae didn't know whom to trust. Rae barely felt the cold as she ran to the road to put as much distance between her and the compound.  
  
A car just missed Rae and she berated herself. Te car stopped and backed up. A man leaned out of the window and Rae saw a young boy in the car. The man opened the door and looked kindly at her. ' Don't worry, I'm going to help you get away" Rae was suspious but after five minutes jumped in. 'Who are you" asked. Rae, it was good to know who you are dealing with at all times thats what her instructors had taught her.  
  
"I'm Michael Cale and", the man said pointing to the young boy" This is my son Logan. I know you are from Manticore bur I'm going to help you get away. You can be part of my family. Rae was puzzled. "What is a family?" Michael smiled." It's people who look after each other." Rae realized it was like how she felt about her brothers and sisters. But why would this Michael want to fell that about her. "Why would you want? Michael interrupted her. 'Because you are a young girl who is looking for a home, somewhere safe and we want to help.  
  
With that sentence started a new life for Rae she grew up with this new family, remembered how the yacht her and her brother had been on with their uncle ran aground when the Pulse happened IN June 2009. Her brother Logan Cale would become eyes only and Rae would be forever troubled by her past.  
  
Seattle, 2019.(after the max in prison episode)  
  
Rae groaned, of all the surprises her brother could have given her it had to be go to this Loser messenger service called Jam Pony, get a job and she would love him forever? Please! Being Eyes Only must have gone to her brother's head.  
  
Rae wouldn't of even went if Logan hadn't asked if she was scared of a little hard work, and with this thought she entered Jam Pony.  
  
Rae went up to the front desk or what appeared to be the front desk, and this guy looked at her and said "And why are you here and who are you" "I'm here to apply for a job" started Rae already not liking this guy. The guy opening his mouth to start being annoying again when a female's voice started on the guy. "Normal, don't scare people" Rae turned to see two women her own age one who had brunette curls and large brown eyes which were familiar and a black chick with by the way she dressed attitude.  
  
Normal scowled at the brunette and turned to Rae. "Any qualifications?"  
  
Rae anticipated what Normal was going to do next.  
  
"I went to University." Normal composed himself quickly but not quick enough for Rae to miss the shock in Normal's eyes.  
  
"You have the job as long as you have a bike". Rae showed him her bike  
  
"Well then, MAX,"he yelled, "Do something useful and show this new girl around. The brunette motioned to Rae and Rae followed her and the black chick. Rae turned to Max; this was the person she was supposed to show her barcode to? "Max, can we talk outside alone for a second, I promise I will be quick" Max was puzzled what did this new girl want with her and followed Rae outside. "There is something I want to show you, Logan said this was important. Rae turned around and lifted her hair revealing to Max her barcode.  
  
Tbc.  
  
Well how is my fit D.A fic please review and tell me? 


	2. Sister X5

Hey im updating, which is a good thing but its partly how fast these three updated Dark Nternal, agmgdafan, and Fair Cate, thanks you three so much. Now its time for next chapter mainly Max's view, enjoy! (And no Rae know zip about Seth cause her bro Logan was to guilty to tell and about the ways their parents got their money, but this will be reavealed.)  
  
Chapter 2 Sister X-5  
  
Max just stared. This girl, this X-5 (obviously), her sister was standing right in front of her. Golden brown hair lifted up revealing the truth of their existence, all transgenics that existed existence. Had this sister escaped and found hell, like Max had with the Barretts or had she found a home, someone to call Mom and Dad? But who was it? As if she was mentally answering Max's question, the girl turned around and Max saw her look a little nerved by Max's staring.  
  
"Can you please tell me why my brother saw fit to get me to get a job here Max, reveal what is possibly my biggest secret of my-" Max cut the girl of by turning herself, lifting her hair quickly and turning back around around.  
  
Although Max had moved faster than any normal person could see her neck, this girl was no ordinary girl. As Max watched the young girls mouth was wide open, obviously she ha not expected this. Before the girl could totally space out, Max interrupted her shock.  
  
"Listen can you tell me who you are?" asked Max. Was this Jondy, Brin or one of her other sisters? After about a minute the girl answered 'I'm Rae, and in anticipation of the next question Logan is my adopted brother, his Dad picked me up outside of Manticore.." Rae started as if dredging up something she would rather forget. "You know Alec? He distracted them as I escaped, and he got caught, I don't even know what happened to my other brothers and sisters. I wish I knew where any of them were."  
  
Max felt a little bit envious. Rae had grown up in a real family, lived a life of being cared about. But Rae as if reading Max's thought shook her head.  
  
"Logan's family was high society, I always had to be careful. Someone trying to earn a fast buck could discover my secret; one glance at my barcode could mean disaster. No Max, no matter which family we all are in I doubt any of us will ever no look over our shoulder, afraid that one day Colonel Lydecker or Manticore will be there and will go back to being numbers." At that Rae finished looking a little sad.  
  
Of course Max knew Rae was right, within the last few weeks it had been like a pathetic game, and with every move she made it seemed she was getting closer to Lydecker, him hunting her down like she belonged to him.. Never would Max look at his face and feel anything but hatred, this Max swore. Lydecker shot Eva and had dissected on of her brothers, impersonally like they didn't matter. But none of the X-5's meant anything close to Lydecker anything at all. And her brother had only had a seizure-  
  
"Rae, do you have any seizures?" asked Max wondering if they all had the condition which required constant doses of typhtron, the medication required to stop the potentially dangerous seizures was a affliction they all had.  
  
"Yeah, it happened as I was turning-  
  
All of a sudden Original Cindy came out 'Hey Boo, New Girl, that guy called eye's only on da set again"  
  
Max and Rae exchanged Glances what was Logan up to now.  
  
T.B.C End of chapter I know its shorter but this is as far as I can get without a new idea will update within two days. -Allison 


	3. What would a normal day be like?

A.N I know, I was a little slack I HAD WRITTERS BLOCK. But im going to make up for it with this chapter, which I promise has the beginning things. I only have 2 peoples to thank, Kendra and Ting (2 revs) you guy's rock and this chapter is dedicated to you. Mixed points of view, and near end will heaps of spoilers to 411 On The DL (alec is to be in future chapters and is a key player) Spoilers to book before the dawn. I don't own dark angel, if I did season 3 would be underway. 1. OH AND dark Blaze please review and tell me instead of mail me please cause I check reviews more than emails.  
  
Chapter 3  
What would a normal day be like?  
  
Original Cindy, Max and Rae entered as the 'eyes only' broadcast started.  
  
"Do not attempt to adjust your sets this is an eyes only streaming freedom video builliten. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped and it is the only free voice left in this city.  
  
As Usual everyone was crowding around the area near the T.V. "Just yesterday, a military convoy destroyed the Jewish religious group Serica, and not only that had damaging information on the corrupt goverment  
  
Rae cut off and turned to Max. " Don't even go there, they were tangling with good ole Manticore, trying to take em on." "Don't worry I was not sister" said Max but Rae was not listening, clearly spacing.  
  
"And I have no desire to tangle with Lydecker, The last time I saw him was when he shot Rava, you think it is hard remembering Eva, it gets worse when it comes to two sisters who Lydecker killed himself "  
  
Rae walked away. By this time the transmission had finishied, but Max could not notice. What Rae had said triggered memories of Seth, Seth who had died rather than face Mantciore again, only seeing g him for barley ten minutes..  
  
A few hours later. Rae looked at Normal scowling. She already didn't like the arrogant jerk, and Max was complaining about a fine she had to pay to get her motorcycle back and who Rae know knew about original Cindy was yelling at Normal with sketchy about a guy called herbal thought.  
  
Rae took her package out and bumped into a blond guy. Rae scowled and began to walk stared at him away muttering. ' If only I didn't have my barcode and I did not want this job then id deck him one'  
*******************************************  
  
Zack stared. Barcode? Two of his sisters in the same place? That would have to be stopped before Lydecker got near them. And who ever the light haired brunette was, was being to lax and indeed that had to stop as it put to many things at risk. Rae looked back and saw the man staring at her. 'Why would he be staring like that at me, not unless.. He is one of Lydecker's people.' Thought Rae in horror Zack saw her eyes widen in shock and Fear. Rae began to run with she didn't know Zack on her tail. Rae stared at a still working fountain. 'Well here it goes' she thought as she leapt in.  
  
T.B.C  
  
I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT IM BRAINSTORMING POSSIBILITIES.And I feel guilt for not updating. -Allison 


	4. Let it Begin

I revised so read and review.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Let it begin.  
  
Rae felt the water hit her but she didn't pay any mind for comfort. 'Thank goodness I left my package behind' she thought. Rae counted mentally in her head. She would have to stay the full 6 minutes down there.  
  
While she had been decent at the activity. enough to help Brin who was never very good at it with air bubbles, she didn't know if she could stay down that long. For hardly being on manticore's radar had gotten her lax.  
  
Shit, she thought.  
  
She had been that close to being stuck back in manticore again. Rae snorted, a weird sound underwater. So much for being the best X5 strategist.  
  
It had only been 4 and half minutes but as this water unlike the tank at manticore the water was cold and moving causing her to readjust her position and her lungs were beginning to burn but she pushed that out of head along with the image that popped up of Lydecker telling her that pain is an important key in any mission.  
  
Screw him. Lydecker had been responsible for the deaths of some of her brothers and sisters. There Was no way in hell she would forgive him.  
  
Rae stared at a broken pre pulse bottle of wine. 5 minutes.  
  
Just one more minute and she could get out Rae told herself but she couldn't hold on. Rae pumped her legs and broke the surface immediately scanning the area, her irises widening.  
  
No sign of the guy who was scoping her out. Rae pulled her self up and began to walk towards a bus dripping.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** "Appreciate you helping me out," said Zack a.ka Sam. as they were going Max snorted " "Don't get used to it. Normal's your mentor, not me".  
  
Zack groaned internally by being good to the boss of Jam Pony it had made Max distance herself from him.  
  
" Look, I didn't get your friend fired, okay? " Zack looked at Max hoping that she would stop it... Zack was disappointed.  
  
"Nope, but don't expect an outpouring of love from jam pony anytime soon. I'm taking a break," said Max as she parked her bicycle.  
  
" What is this, part of the slowdown?" asked Zack sincerely trying to get Max to warm to him... like he had already warmed to her and felt something special for her.  
  
"No. A girl's got to pee." They entered a small food place down a set of stairs and Max put her bag on the table sat with Sam who was Zack.  
  
"Expecting a call?".  
  
" You never know." said Max and got up and went to the phone and interrupted someone phone call.  
  
" All right time's up" said Max. ". There's another phone down the block. It's on me". She handed the two girls some change, and sticks her gum in the coin slot of the phone and sighed. "You seem nervous.," said Zack trying to make conversation. " Compared to what? You don't even know me" Max retorted.  
  
" Maybe we knew each other in a past life" returned Zack .  
  
"I don't believe in that stuff," said Max bored with the conversation and looking at her watch. " It doesn't mean it's not true"  
  
" Oh, please tell me you're not one of those people: Because a raindrop fell in the ocean 10,000 years ago and a butterfly farted in India you and I are sitting right here right now enjoying a cup of coffee that tastes like goat piss" said Max smirking.  
  
" Anything's possible" said Zack.  
  
The phone began to ring and Max smiled.  
  
"Unravel this mystery, grasshopper, what is the sound of one hand hitting you upside your head, hmm?" Max hit Sam on the head and walked to the phone.  
  
Max answered the phone. " Punk ass here".  
  
"You got the money?" asked Vogelsang's voice.  
  
" I've got it" awnsered Max while watching Zack who she thought was Sam.  
  
"All right, 6:00. Rooming house on Jackson and third, room 18".  
  
"How do I know you're not setting me up?" asked Max.  
  
"You don't!" said Vogelsang sounding agitated.  
  
" Then give me something else, to help your credibility" retuned Max.  
  
"Male adult had a bar code removed from his neck at a tattoo parlor in Chinatown two weeks ago. Number, uh, 3-3-0-4-1-7-2-9-1-5-9-9". said Vogelsang.  
  
" Zack...What tattoo parlor?" asked Max. The chance to see Zack.....  
  
" 6:00!" Max hung up and walked back to Sam. " Good news?"  
  
"Yep and it's none of your business" said Max putting her bag on and getting some money out. " Let me get this". Zack started. " I was thinking maybe later me..." .  
  
" Don't even try to hit on me." said Max quickly.  
  
" No, I was just... " started Zack.  
  
"Don't" snapped Max and with that, ironically , Max walked away not knowing she was walking away from the person she seeked.  
  
t.b.c plese review ally 


End file.
